Stranger
by xBanana-SpliTx
Summary: Mega-star Edward Cullen is no stranger to screaming girls and the paparazzi, but when he meets Bella Swan, who is like no girl he has ever met,his whole life changes...
1. Stranger

Disclaimer: no, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn**

**Edward's point of view:**

"Oh my god! It's Edward Cullen!"

I sighed and put down my cup of coffee. Can't a guy get a cup of coffee without getting run over anymore? I turned around unsurprised to see the mob of girls in front of me.

Just another day as Edward Cullen.

"Can you sign my shirt?" a blond girl asked

"Sign my arm!" another exclaimed

"Kiss me!"

I winced slightly. I couldn't wait to get back to L.A, these small town girls were so annoying, true the L.A girls were just as crazy but at least they were more sophisticated and held themselves with more dignity.

"I would love to ladies, but unfortunately you've caught at a bad time so….. maybe later? With that I slammed a ten on the counter and raced out the door.

I outran them quite easily because #1 I was quite fast from, you know, years of experience and #2 how can you run any where with 3-inch heels and Edward Cullen posters?

I looked over my shoulders glad to see the mob of girls growing smaller and smaller behind me. I let out a little smirk and slammed into someone small. I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Bella's point of view:**

Stupid Jacob with his stupid damn wrench! I recalled the afternoon I had spent at the garage with my best friend Jacob Black. He was a mechanic… sorta, and today he had made fun of me for not being able to tighten a screw with a wrench.

So what, I thought to myself, its not like you needed to fix a car to get into college. I could do plenty of other stuff! I had said this to him and he had raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Like….. I mean no offense Bella, but you can barely walk home without tripping or bumping into something." His voiced echoed in my head and I kicked a rock.

Well I'll show him! I'll walk home and I won't trip or run into anything on my way there-

I was suddenly sent backwards and got the wind knocked out of me. I lifted my head a few seconds later after I was sure that the ground wasn't spinning, to see a pair of glistening green eyes staring down at me.

The stranger had pale smooth skin, not unlike marble, and a straight even nose. He was tall and stood towering over me like a mountain to a tree. He had the most beautiful bronze colored hair and I stared in awe at it for a few minutes watching it shine in the sun and get even messier in the wind. His eyebrows were etched with concern as he glanced at me, his hands were held in a reserved way as if he didn't know what to do first, help me up or apologize. Looking at his glorious face, I felt like I never wanted to look away.

I stared at him stupidly and I could see if he was trying to figure out if I had banged my head to hard. He had such a beautiful face. It was not the type of face you saw everyday in Forks, Washington, and for a second, my heart stopped beating.

**Hello, Jacqueline here,(but Jacky is fine)**

**I would like to thank my friends and first fans Karen and Sarah, a.k.a. xlilypadsx, for inspiring me and giving me that little push I needed to write my first ever fan-fic .**

**Thank you xlilypadsx for editing my many spelling and grammatical errors -.-'**

**Find out what Edward does(why he's famous) in the next chapter which I promise to have out tomorrow. yay .**

**Lastly, please reveiw, if you liked it tell me what you liked about it and if you didn't tell me what I could do to improve the story.**

**Thank you and please please please review!**


	2. Movie Star

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn

**Disclaimer: ****as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn.**

**Here's chapter 2 as I promised! P**

**Edward**

I stared in shock at the girl on the ground about half a foot away from me. Half because I just flew 10 yards and half because she was so beautiful.

She had big almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes and straight mahogany hair that fell like silk down to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale, (almost as pale as mine) that complemented her heart shaped face. She was rather petite and her arms were out behind her, palms down and she was staring at me quizzically. Then a light pink color slowly creped up into her cheeks.

I waited for her to squeal, hyperventilate or do something else to ruin my image of her. I watched her stare at me for a minute or two and then her mouth hung slightly open.

'Here it comes I thought'.

"Can you help me up?" she said her blush getting deeper. I held out my hand bewildered at the non-fan reaction. The moment I touched her hand I felt as if static shot up my arm.

"I've never seen you around town before" She said.

"That's because I don't live here." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, so you're visiting?"

You could say that"

She looked at me quizzically and I smiled, watching the light pink tint highlight her face again.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" she asked me

"Only if you tell me yours" I realized as I watch her face turn slightly redder that I enjoyed making her blush.

"Isabella Swan" she said "but I prefer Bella"

I felt my smile appearing on my face again as I opened my mouth to say my name when I glimpsed my crazy fans catching up. "See ya later!" I said to the girl staring at me with confusion on her beautiful face and ran like the wind, trying to get that red-faced girl out of my head.

* * *

**Bella**

I tossed and turned in bed. The loud rain drops that pounded on the rooftop of Charlie's house usually didn't bother me anymore, and today giant 10-pound rocks shattering the rooftop wouldn't have gotten that perfect looking boy's face out of my head.

"_Are you visiting?" I had asked._

"_You could say that"_

His perfect velvet voice echoed in my head. _Just visiting_. I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. When would I see him again? Would I ever see him again?

I didn't even catch his name; I didn't even know who he was. My mind drifted to the stranger to the first day of school tomorrow. This was my second year at Forks High since I had moved to school this January in the middle of the school year, and I could imagine how boring and dull my life would be once school started.

Once I grew tired of that topic soon and my mind drifted back to the endless circle of "Who is that mysterious stranger" and will I ever see him again?"

I watch the sun slowly come up and waited for my alarm clock to ring. Once it did I threw my covers back and hopped off the side of my bed, not even bothering to make my bed. I slowly navigated to the kitchen and by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs I'd realized I forgot to put on my slippers. Oh well, I thought, too lazy to go back upstairs to get them.

I was surprised to see Charlie sitting down eating a bowl of cheerios while reading the Monday news. "What are you doing here dad?" I asked, standing on the tips of my toes to get a cereal bowl. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

He shook his head "Not today, I'm heading in around 10 since Officer Steve and Dave are covering the station all night till 10, rookies will basically do anything you tell them to. I can give you a ride to school if you want." My dad was the Head of the very small police force of Forks.

I imagined arriving to school in my dad's cruiser and tried to hide my horror. "No thanks dad" I replied while pouring my milk in my bowl of Froot Loops.

I placed the bowl on the dining table and pulled the chair opposite Charlie out. He put down his newspaper as if to be polite and I saw that he was reading the movie section.

"Anything good out?" I asked

"Well… they're gonna have a movie premiere in Forks in about a week, can you believe it town small as ours? Some vampire movie that's supposed to be really good, and the star what's-his-name, Edward Cullen is staying in Forks for the Premiere. He became really popular about a year ago, ever heard of him?"

He finished his long ramble by stuffing his last spoonful of cheerios in his mouth and sighed. "I guess I should head off to work, who knows how much longer those rookies can handle."

He put his bowl in the sink, put on his jacket and gun belt while also grabbing his bundle of newspapers.

"Bye Bells" he said. I nodded absent mindedly. Edward Cullen? I probably should have heard of him, me being a seventeen year old girl and him being the country's heart throb, but I've never heard of an Edward Cullen before, heck, I didn't even know what he looked like. What I did know was that he couldn't have been more perfect than that stranger I've met yesterday. I shook my head before my eyes got too dreamy and regarded this as unimportant.

I've never seen an Edward Cullen in my life and I probably never will.

--

**Authors Note:**

**Hehe, Jacky here,**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the 1st one**

**I tried to make this one longer for those people who complained that my 1st chapter was too short. I'll try to make the chapters longer on the future .**

**The next chapter will be more of a fun, short chapter which is told in Edward's point of view involving Alice… whoops almost gave it away, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens.**

**Reveiw please!**

**Until next chapter! .**


	3. We did it for your own good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Aro, Carlisle, Esme, Renesemee, Charlie, and…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Aro, Carlisle, Esme, Renesemee, or Charlie, and you get the idea.

**Yes I know that I said that this would be a fun short chapter, but it was too short so I decided to make it longer. The Alice part is still in there, don't worry, but I included a Bella part too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Edward**

I scrambled around my room looking for a clean shirt but it just so happened that I couldn't even find one. That's weird.

I could have sworn that I had a clean shirt lying around here somewhere. I searched around my room for another few minutes looking for a single scrap of clothing. Nothing.

I narrowed my eyes. "Alice! Get your butt up here!" I yelled. I heard light footsteps and there in the doorway was my tiny annoying sister.

"Edward," she said grimacing at my bare chest "do you feel the need to flaunt your abs so strongly that you can't even wear a shirt?" She stepped inside my room and plopped herself down onto my bed. I growled softly.

"That's just it, I can't find a shirt, you wouldn't happen to know where _**all **_my clothes went…….. Would you?"

She shifted uncomfortably on my bed and looked at me with oh-so-innocent eyes. "Why would Iknow where your clothes went? Where did you put then last?"

I narrowed my eyes and she widened hers. I noticed she kept glancing at the door and then back at me. Probably figuring out how long it would take for her to dart out that door before I could catch her.

I growled again and before I could force the truth out of her a smell of something burning filled my nostrils. I whipped around looking out of my full length window to see my brother Emmet standing next to a bonfire throwing some sticks in. The orange flames danced dangerously from the too-close proximity of the forest surrounding our house.

"What the hell is he doing?!"

Alice looked at me nervously.

"It's not what you think! We did it for your own good!"

I streaked past her, and ran furiously down the stairs and slammed the clear sliding doors shut from behind me as I walked barefoot into our humungous backyard. I noticed that Alice had followed quietly behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Emmet? Do you want to set a forest fire-"

I suddenly stopped yelling and saw a box next to the giant bonfire.

I looked closer.

Oh no…no, no, no, no , nooo.

This could not be happening.

Only one person would have had the nerve to plan this.

"Alice!"

**Bella**

I slammed the door shut to my ancient red Chevy truck and slowly dragged myself across the parking lot in an attempt to get into the school building.

I stopped dead in my tracks the moment I saw the front of my school.

There was a sleek black limousine blocking the entrance to my school and a billion reporters scurrying around with microphones and people following them fixing their hair and make-up. I was surprised to see a reporter interviewing the principle of my school.

What really caught my attention though, were the girls. There was an army of screaming girls held back by large silver metal barracks and every single one of them had identical 3-inch heels, short shorts or skirts and an Edward Cullen accessory to top it off. They all either had an Edward Cullen shirt, poster or banner. I saw one girl with all three and she even had "I Love You, Edward" painted on her cheek.

I shook my head in disgust, what the hell was going on?

I slithered my way through the crowd hoping to finally find a way inside my own school. I eventually did, through the side entrances. It was just as crowded and I was stopped by a large, buff man who asked to see my student I.D before letting me inside the building.

I finally managed to get my ID out of my wallet (after successfully dropping it several times and having the man glare at me through out my entire attempt and sigh impatiently every few seconds.) and he finally let me into my own school.

I blinked several times in disbelief.

This could not possibly be my school. There was a large crowd in the hall complemented by loud chattering and everyone looked…excited.

What the hell was going on? I bewilderedly thought again. People never looked excited in my school; gloomy, bored and sorry to be here was more like it.

I walked over to my locker, which was right next to the chemistry lab, and stuffed in my binder leaving only a notebook, a folder and two sharpened pencils in my backpack.

I slammed my locker shut to see my friend Jessica Stanley behind the locker door, eyes wide and extremely enthusiastic. I jumped. I had taken a liking Jessica on the first day of school and we had became fast friends, but I later learned that she was a gossiping backstabber and so I hung out mostly with Angela Webber now.

"Oh, hey Jessica, what's up?"

"Oh. My. God." She squealed loudly and I fought the urge to cover my ears. "I'm sooooo excited! Can you believe this is happening? Because I can't! I mean he's sooo talented, and famous, and of course incredibly gorgeous-"

I cut her off.

"What are you talking about?"

She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Don't you know what's happening? Haven't you heard?"

I shook my head just as the bell rang

"Oh well, I guess I'll fill you in later." She said, regaining her hyper self.

I nodded as she walked off. I noticed she was wearing 3-inch heels and an Edward Cullen shirt.

What's with teenage girls these days?

I walked over to the chemistry lab, since that was my homeroom, and occupied the middle desk in the last row. The girls looked liked they had stayed up all night and had drunk a few cupfuls of coffee to keep themselves up and the boys looked jealous and had crowded together whispering.

I put my brown messenger bag on the table in front of me just as my short gray-haired teacher began to speak.

"Welcome students to another year at Forks High. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Dr. Sampson and I will be your chemistry teacher this year." He said the word doctor like it was the most important word in the sentence and I detected a hint of smugness in his voice.

"This year you will be starting chemistry which is much, much more complex then any other subjects you have ever taken before, but I'll get in to that during our first lesson." I put my head down on my desk and tried to drift off to a light sleep.

"I will hand out your schedules in a moment-'' He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a creaking door and loud buzzing filled the room. I heard the door slam shut and the room was quiet once again from the outside noise. There was a moment of silence and several girls screamed.

There was whispering and giggling and I heard Jessica squeal. I was tempted to lift up my head to see what all the commotion was about but the girls in my class usually behaved this way and my head felt way too heavy.

"Ah, here are our new students" I heard Dr. Sampson say in a shaky voice. Jeez, with all the commotion everyone was making you would think that a celebrity was arriving at our school.

I was about to lift my head to see what was going on when my eyelids slowly closed.

He must have mentioned their names but I wasn't paying any attention. Due to the lack of sleep the night before I think I actually doze off for a minute or two. Besides what was the point? I would meet them sooner or later.

"You can sit next to Bella"

My eyes popped open in record time and my head snapped up. My eyes widened. I don't believe it. It couldn't be…..yet it was. _**Him.**_

**Oooooooo...**

**Will Bella finally find out who Edward is or will she remain clueless?**

**There's only one way to find out!**

**Read the next chapter!! .**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and chapter 4 chould be coming out in a week or so scince I didn't write it yet... I hope you can all wait that long!**

**Thanks to all the fans of Stranger we have... drumroll please...**

**363 hits, 11 favs, 24 alerts and 14 reveiws!!**

**yay!**

**Thank you everyone!**

**and please please please reveiw!!**

**oh and try to guess what Alice did in your reveiws!! (This should be funny...)**

**Until next time!**

**Jacky **


	4. New Day, New School, New Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any other books by Stephenie Meyers; Stephenie Meyers owns them…

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any other books by Stephenie Meyers; Stephenie Meyers owns them….

Author's Note: 

Yes, I know this took me longer to post but it's longer in length too and I have been really busy with my book report…

Also in case you didn't notice Edward is said to have green eyes which clearly means that he is human… I forgot to mention that before but I figure most of you would pick up on the fact…..

I said you will find out if Bella discovers that Edward is famous, but there id a change of plans and that will be in the next chapter…

Sorry again!

Well I won't disturb you any longer, so here is chapter 4 and enjoy! .

**Edward**

"Aw, come on Edward, its not that big of a deal, can you just forgive me already?" I heard Alice whine from the backseat of my silver Volvo as I drove the three of us the school.

"Not a chance. You burned all my clothes, Alice. All my clothes! Then I find out that you've been plotting this for weeks and you've already bought me a whole _new _wardrobe!" I yelled at her furiously.

"So I'm guessing you're mad?" she asked me in a tiny voice as I glared at her through the rear mirror. "Besides, your wardrobe wasn't exactly fashionable and your image means everything right now."

I glared at her again and continued to ignore her.

After I had walked out into the backyard to yell at Emmet I had noticed a box labeled "Edward's clothes." I ran over there only to see a pair of gray-washed Calvin Klein jeans while the rest of my clothes were turning black in the fire.

I had taken off the jeans I was wearing then and changed into the gray-wash jeans to save it from the fire and I turned around to find Alice throwing the jeans I just took off into the fire.

She later informed me that she had nothing against my grey-wash jeans and that she just wanted to get me out of those ugly Levi's. She was confident that this plan would work. Ugh. That evil mastermind. I swear it's like she can see the future.

If that wasn't bad enough I had to wear the clothes Alice bought me. It was either that or coming to school half naked. Emmet's clothes were too big and Carlisle had to leave early for the hospital so I couldn't ask to borrow his clothes. That left me with Alice.

I hated being Alice's dress-up toy but what other choice did I have? She put me in a plain white ivory sweater that fitted me well, that part wasn't that bad, but then she wanted me to put on a leather jacket. I fought with her but it was no use. She finally wrestled me into the sweater and forced me out with it on.

"Have you ever considered hiring me as your image consultant?" She asked putting her hands on top of the front seat and leaning forward. I heard Emmet's booming laugh and kept my response short and to the point.

"No."

She frowned. "Are you sure? Cause I could really help you out. What about getting your ears pierced? Or a tattoo just on your arm, something cool that the guys will admire and the ladies will love."

I tried my best to not let my temper get the best of me but she was making it very hard. "No Alice, leave me alone!"

"But-" her reply was cut short by Emmet.

"Ho-ly Shit."

I agreed with him. There was a bunch of reporters for celebrity magazines and show like entertainment tonight, but what really made my eyes pop out were the girls. They were all screaming ecstatically and jumping up and down. Just looking at them made me want to run home and duck for cover. I knew this would happen. I had fought with Esme on this. She'd wanted me to go to Forks High for the "experience" of going to school outside the city and I had replied by saying that there was no pint since I was only staying in Forks for a month. She said who knows? Maybe I'll find a girl who I like a lot. I scoffed. Yeah right. All the girls I would ever meet would be superficial and care only about all the privileges of being a celebrity's girlfriend. Its not really they're fault. Its kind of a given when you're a movie star and they're teenage girls.

I pulled into the parking lot and waited for Alice and Emmet to step out. Once they did I pulled the key out of the ignition and stepped out. I took my anger out on my shiny new Volvo by slamming the door slightly harder then I needed to.

I was about to go meet my doom when Alice stopped me by stepping neatly in front of me. I shot her an annoyed glance and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a glasses case labeled "Marc Jacobs" and opened it.

I blinked twice at the designer sunglasses in her hand dumbfounded. She nudged her hand closer to me so it was only a few inches away from my nose, and cocked her head towards the glasses then to me. I backed away finally comprehending.

"Why are you doing this to me Alice?" My voice sounded absolutely miserable. "You can't think that I would ever wear anything like this!"

She pouted slightly and held it even closer to my face so that I was cross-eyed. I pushed her hand away. "You can either wear these or get permanent eye damage from the cameras." Her tone was innocent but I could sense a bit of smugness and mischievous in it.

I grabbed the glasses roughly and shoved them on my face. "Fine." My tone was bitter, but then again how would you feel if your tiny sister just bullied you in to wearing a pair of sunglasses?

I heard Emmet chuckle lightly and saw him walk towards the school. I followed him and Alice followed me skipping lighly alongside me and humming softly. As we approached the school I ran my finger throught my hair nervously. This was going to be torture. As we got closer and closer the screams got louder and louder and the cameras flashed more and more often. I could hear the reporters in their fast professional tone. There were at least ten of them from the Forks local news, The Washington news, Entertainment tonight and some that I even never heard of before. They were all cutting each other off by talking into different cameras and it caused an annoying buzzing sound in my ear.

"And here is Edward Cullen-"

"The famous Edward Cullen-"

"The overnight sensation and America's heartthrob-"

"His new movie is expected to be a major-"

"The teenage movie star is approaching closer and closer to his new-"

I sighed in annoyance. Did people actually watch this? I felt Alice elbow me in the ribs and I turned to look at her. "Smile" she mouthed to me. I turned away but my fake smile was immediately plastered on my face.

I signed a few photos, took a few pictures and was immediately whisked off to the reporters. I felt like a solider on enemy land.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard a young reporter in a white suit with blond hair say. "How does it feel to be America's heartthrob and to be loved by so many?"

I felt the fake smile go on my face again as I answered "Well it feels pretty damn great." I had said this lie so many times that it felt even convincing to myself. "I really would have to thank all my fans for my success and defiantly my family for supporting me." I glanced over the reporters shoulder to see Alice smile at me; she appeared to be wiping tears from her eyes. I glared at her.

"So Mr. Cullen,-"

I cut her off. "Edward please"

I could have sworn she melted a little.

"Edward" she repeated and redirected her microphone towards me. "I'm sure all your fans would love to know if you had found a special lady yet?" The girls screamed louder –if that was even possible- and I shook my head slowly remembering for the third time that day the girl I had bumped into. That was three times too many.

"Not yet but maybe one day."

The reporter nodded once and pointed the microphone towards her to say "I'm sure you won't tell us anything but could you give us a few spoilers about your upcoming movie "Twilight"?" she redirected her microphone towards me and I felt slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm afraid not, all I can say that it's a great story about forbidden love and is based on the novel by Persephone (pronounced per-seph-enie) Mayers. You'll have to come watch it to see what it's about."

"I'm sure the movie will be a big hit…so are the rumors that you and your co-star Karina Launter are dating true?" Again she pointed to me with her mike and I repressed the urge to knock it from her hand. What was with this reporter? I just told her I didn't find anyone special. I was about to say no when Alice came out of nowhere and dragged me away.

"What the hell did you do that for? Now she's going to think we're dating."

She yawned. "You were taking forever and I wanted to get inside already." I chuckled lightly at her impatience but made sure she didn't hear me because I was still mad at her.

I noticed that there were a lot of people in that hallways and immediately took off my sunglasses only to put it back on a second later because the cameras they had inside were just as blinding as the cameras that were outside.

I followed the principle that came out to meet us and lead us to a small room labeled "Chemistry." The girls looked excited, and the boys, annoyed. Either way every single pair of eyes was on me. Except one.

A brown-haired girl in the back had her head down as if she couldn't care less. The teacher must have said some introductions but I wasn't really paying attention. She had the exact same color hair as that girl.

"Edward…you can sit next to Bella."

Bella. Bella. Wasn't that her name? Bella?

Her head snapped up so quick that I heard a whoosh and I got my answer. It was her.

I let her familiar features hypnotize me once more. I felt my legs move but had no awareness of where I was going. I was drawn to her like gravity…like two parts of one whole. I took off my sunglasses to see her clearer. She was beautiful, every part of her. I saw her blush and stare down as if her notebook were the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

I grinned in spite of myself as I sat down and I could almost hear her heart beating out of her chest. I wanted to touch her, my body as no longer in control of itself. I never felt like this before. I felt reborn. I felt _new._

.

A/N

Hello, yea so sorry it took so long for me to post this, and don't forget to REVIEW!!

-Jacky


	5. Edward

**Disclaimer: I never had or ever will own twilight.**

So, its been forever, I know. I've actually had the beginning of this chapter for a while, but I just needed to put the finishing touches on it. ENJOY !

**Bella**

I blinked my eyes once. Twice. Three times. No matter how many times I tried to block my vision the tall figure was still there. The bronze hair, the smooth even skin and even the sure confident walk. Didn't he say he was just visiting though? Didn't he say he was only staying in Forks for a short while? Why would he attend school if he was just visiting?

Of course it wasn't him.

But maybe… maybe he enjoyed Forks and decided to stay. Or maybe his parents found a nice house and decided to move here permanently. I had heard that real estate was extremely nice this time of year.

"Stop that Bella!" I scolded myself. "Don't get your hopes up. That probably isn't him and you're only going to get disappointed." That was what my brain was saying. That was the conclusion my brain offered using logic. Yet my insides were tingling and subconsciously I knew. I knew it was him. I could have been blind and still known that it was him in the same room with me. "I felt his presence warming up the whole room and filling it with a pleasant vanilla smell. It was as if the room was a dark bottomless pit before he entered and he lit it up with his very presence.

It was overwhelming. I had never felt like that before. It felt great, _new _and unexpected. It felt absolutely wonderful.

I took a quick glance at him to see that he had taken off his sunglasses. Those green eyes confirmed it. He was exactly who I thought him to be.

He took his seat next to me and placed his sunglass in his pocket roughly. He stared at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. I shifted nervously in my seat looking down at my hands.

I saw him still staring at me like a falcon towards its pray in my peripheral vision and lifted my head to see not only him but everyone in the class was staring at us. I heard quite mumbles, a few giggles and an annoyed disgusted sound that seemed to have come from Lauren Mallory, who liked me as much as I liked high heels and make-up.

I noticed one particular new face staring straight at me, her face in disbelief. I stared back studying her. She was tiny and petite with pixie like features. Her wild jet black hair stood up in very possible direction. On anyone else it would have looked out of place or strange, but on her she looked like a supermodel starting her own trend. It suited her completely. She had an interesting face, like a child's and yet it was a face full of knowledge and acknowledgement. As if she knew something that the rest of us didn't. All of a sudden she smiled. I wasn't sure what to do. She was smiling at me and it was only polite to smile back, but the smile seemed…smug somehow. Halfway through my internal dilemma I noticed she wasn't smiling at me. She was smiling at him. Was she his girlfriend?

I felt jealously course through my veins and was extremely surprised. What was the matter with me? I didn't own him, heck I didn't even know him. He could have a girlfriend if he wanted to.

"Bella, right?" he asked me.

I nodded blushing, once again his wonderful velvety voice captured me. I felt my hands clamming up. Boy was I nervous.

"You never did tell me your name."

"It's Edward." He replied a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Edward. What a beautiful name. It reminded me of one of my favorite fictional characters of all time Mr. Rochester. Yet, Mr. Rochester had very defined flaws; I couldn't imagine what flaws this perfect stranger could have.

"Didn't you say you were just visiting the last time we met? Why did you come to Forks High then?" I asked nervously.

He gave me a perfect crooked grin that took my breath away.

"When you refer to that last time we met are you referring to you frozen on the side of the road not moving as you saw someone about to run into you? You gave me a bruise on the side of my arm. You must have had something hard in that bag you were holding."

The wrench! The wrench that was in my bag on my way home from Jacob's! That must have been what gave him the bruise because it certainly wasn't me. But before I could apologize I took in the words he had just said and drew in a sharp breath. He ran into me and it was _my_ fault_?___My earlier feelings all disintegrated and were replaced by irritation.

"If I remember correctly I believe it was you who ran into the unexpecting street pedestrian. Quite hard I might add."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He didn't say it as if he suddenly realized he was wrong and was apologetic. The exact opposite, his tone was dripped in sarcasm.

"Yes, really"

"Huh."

I turned away highly irritated. Looks like I just found Mr. Perfect's flaw.

"Hey," He suddenly said. "What's do you have first?"

I looked at him wondering if he could possibly have multiple personality disorder.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Just wondering, you know, in case you wanted me to walk you to your first class I wanted to make sure it was on my way."

I stared at him in disbelief. Wow, a guy has perfect skin, hair and eyes and all of a sudden he has the biggest ego in all of America. Wait… did he actually think I was _flirting_ with him? That giant pig-headed…

I smirked.

"And if it isn't on your way?"

"Well you know…I still have to be a gentleman."

"Of course…and what makes you think that I want _you_ to walk me to my class? Do you think that you're some major hot movie star that all the teenage girls are dying to meet?"

He looked at me in surprise.

"Aren't I?"

That did it. I laughed out loud. It was a louder then I expected it to be, and caused everyone to turn in their chairs to stare at me.

"Miss. Swan…" I heard Dr. Sampson say in a warning voice.

"Sorry" I couldn't stop laughing. I think tears were beginning to come down my face.

"Oh please, are you serious?" I said skeptically "I bet you can't even act, and you're not hotter then any other movie star I've ever seen." The last part was a lie. He was a hundred times better looking than any other movie star I ever saw. But then again what do I know. I barely knew any movie stars. But I most certainly was not going to enlarge his ego anymore then it already was.

"Ouch. That hurt." He made a face and pretended to rub his cheek as if I slapped him.

I shrugged "Sorry, but that's the truth."

He leaned towards me.

"You still haven't answered my question."

I backed away slightly as he leaned closer and closer to me. He was only and inch away now. If I leaned back anymore I would probably fall off my chair. All of a sudden he stopped. He was practically on top of me and I could hear my heart racing. I bet my face was extremely red as well.

"E-english, double period" I managed to choke out, averting his eyes.

He leaned away looking at his schedule.

"Well it seems like you're in luck. I have Trig next. It just so happens to be next to your English room."

"Terrific." I replied making sure I sounded sarcastic.

The bell rang and I got up putting on my messenger bag then pushing in my chair. I walked out of the classroom to see Edward walking alongside me.

"Are you really walking me to class?"

"Of course."

We walked in silence. I kept taking quick glances at him to see his expression. There were humor in his eyes and his lips were curved in to a small grin. He saw me looking at him once and his small grin turned bigger.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

I stopped in front of my English room.

"This is my room so um…thanks for walking me to class."

"No problem" he replied. "It was my pleasure." And once again he grinned that perfect looking smile at me.

I made a face at his smoothness and stalked into my room. It was mostly full except for two empty seats. One was next to Mike Newton, who was the biggest creep in all of Forks High, maybe even the world. There was also an empty seat next to Jessica Stanley. She waved at me and patted the seat next to her impatiently, a clear invitation for me to sit next to her. I walked over to her reluctantly and she pulled me down onto the seat next to her.

"Hey Jess."

She ignored my greeting and grabbed my arm, violently shaking it.

"So…you and Edward huh?"

I looked at her oblivious to what she was implying. I guess she could tell she had to explain it a little clearer to me

"You know…you" she cocked her head to the left "and Edward." She cocked her head again to the right.

I stared at her a second longer before finally comprehending.

"Oh…NO!"

I practically screamed it in her face.

She looked taken aback.

"But in homeroom you guys were sitting together and you guys looked so…so…intimate. And it looked like he was about to kiss you before. _And_ he also walked you to class. That's got to count for something."

"It was nothing Jessica. I assure you."

"So does that mean you don't like him?"

"Of course not!"

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't like you." There seemed to be a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Trust me Jessica. He doesn't like me."

"Ok." She seemed convinced and for a second we both sat still waiting for the teacher to start the lesson.

"So… does this mean I can have him?"

I looked at her in surprise. So she liked Edward. It was no surprise really, given his looks and charm that seemed to have an effect on everyone but me but at least that explained her behavior just now.

"Sure Jessica. Knock yourself out."

"Really? Because I think we're soul mates, Destined for each other. Wouldn't it be amazing if we got married? Right after high school because that's how in love we were. We'd have roses at the alter. They're so romantic. And we'd name our first son Edward after his father of course. And we'll name our daughter Stella. I've always loved the name Stella…"

Jessica kept on telling me her dream and I could imagine it. But instead of Jessica I saw myself wearing a beautiful white gown walking down a beautifully decorated alter. I saw an extremely pretty boy and a beautiful little girl playing outside a white mansion, their bronze hair dancing in the wind. They suddenly looked at me, their bright green eyes sparkling with laughter. They were perfect. Just like their daddy.

"Isabella…Isabella."

I jumped up in surprise.

Ms. McDonald stood right in front of me holding a stack of papers.

"Isabella, would you mind passing these back?"

"Oh, sure."

I took the papers in my hand slightly shaking and passed then to the person behind me. That was the weirdest daydream I had ever had. I almost want to open my mouth and cough it all out like I had just swallowed some terrible tasting medicine. Ugh, how could I even think like that? Edward was just a guy that I met. Nothing more then that.

The class passed by quickly as we reviewed what we did last year an what we will accomplish this year. We talked about some choices for college (we were all seniors) and what we would like to major in. When the bell finally rang Jessica bolted up from her seat and ran out the door like she had a bear on her tail.

When I finally got outside of the room I saw the reason. Edward had just got out of his trig class and was instantly surrounded by a herd of girls.

The moment he saw me he smiled, that smile that got my heart fluttering again. He walked over and crossed the distance between us in 3 long strides.

"How about…you take a little coffee break with me?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"But… I have classes."

"You'll get back to them soon enough and I am kind of tired of all this attention. Come on, you'll be back in no time. I promise!"

With that he grabbed my arm. I probably would have been able to grab it back but the very feel of skin made me tingle, and before I knew it, I was getting dragged away by the most gorgeous boy in the world.


End file.
